Soildier's Revenge
by STARAINIA
Summary: post avatar the last air bender pre korra. I think its a different perspective then usual a reformed (give or take) fire bending soldier dishonorably discharged before the appearance of Ang. please review and tell me what you think intense language. maybe considered "hard to follow" well I don't write at the same level as 5th graders read so grow up (you know who you are)
1. The Pyro

A/N hey my second attempt at this, Different genre then my last same writing style. For some good star wars check out my other fanfict

And always please pm hate! The pyro "Hello!" he shouted, as he looked through the dust as he created a fire in his hand. Being a fire bender came with the typical spits and curses but never has this happened. "Damn you earth benders! Last time I trust one of you!" he shouted in exhaustion. A faint reply came through the rubble "suck a rock!" this was not what he wanted on a Monday. He simply sat on a rock and did what any other miss understood man with self-esteem issues after their nation suffered a humiliating defeat at war. He rethought his life of course.

As he thought he remembered enlisting it was his 18th birthday this was his gift 8hrs of waiting in line for 8mins of questions and 10s of excitement or 10yrs of depression. Then through the years through the ranks to the frontlines to storming a city, guarding p. to burning the enemy before he could surrender. Using his training since he was 10yrsold, he was wearing his armor the highest he got. "Two weeks" he mocked remembering his due promotion to general then everything changed when he banged his superior's daughter. "I swear she led me on sir!" he exclaimed when he found them together nude. That's when he got his burn scar on his arm never spoke to her again as for unknown/un-official reasons discharged.

He was glad as months later some kid they called the avatar killed his boss in some icy town in the north. He was assigned to that he remembered "oh old Phil he'll give that little queer airbag avatar a walloping" his army friends cheered. The memories he was only 30yrs old but felt 50. He chuckled him taking down what turned out to be his friends' downfall. Of course for being discharged he was disowned by his family "ten generations of military perfection! You ruined it!" his dad exclaimed as he sent Philip running out the door with $10,000 (or whatever their currency is put that in the review please ;) in his pocket. He remembered traveling city to city at first saluted thanked as he wore his battle gear armor, sword, and his uniform. Alas he soon became known as the bum. As he ventured further out he met a kind lady who wanted to share her knowledge before death. So he learned a second element, water. So as you can imagine water wasn't scarce but food was.

He has made his living on hunting rare and dangerous animals and giving tours of the beautiful mountains he truly loved it in war he never had time to take in the beauty before he burned it down. As memories grew thin and more recent he wished he had taken the time for earth bending class in the army. They taught it so you could get out of a bind deflect a rock maybe. Or even "Get yourself out of a fucking cave!" he shouted now thinking aloud. "Dammit Thar you're going crazy!" realizing he was now talking to himself "ahh!" he ran doing every kick on the rock wall he learned banging the blunt of his sword against the boulders. Until he screamed "GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" then he heard a voice "hello down there, we heard the crash and came running, do you need assistance!" the man shouted Philip then replied "what do you think mister!"

Suddenly a gap formed he said ecstatic "yes, yes! There right there! _Gap widens _yes! Thank you so much!" he said as he climbed through the sizeable hole "thank yo-"it was a man in uniform not of any nations but of the rebellion that thought fire benders needed "due punishment" which was turned into a slave for years or raping if a women, but for soldiers death. Philip proceeded to lunge to the right but into more soldiers these soldiers in armor it was apparent the man in uniform was the leader. He drew his sword he was the best in his regiment but these two where of course earth benders and with one move a baseball sized rock hit him square in the face and an axe was at his throat. "Again?" he replied almost bored of the rock suckers as he used to call them ruining his day.


	2. Rock Humpers

**A/N I want to know if you guys have any OCs Philip. Tell me nation element/s max of two elements base element and foreign element. And please review and give me feedback! Enjoy! P.S I completed my star wars story check that out as well.**

**Rock Humpers**

He blacked out shortly after, and thought it was a dream. "Oh wow" he groaned as he woke up tied to a pole thus confirming it wasn't a dream. He looked around the soldiers wore gray armor with no symbol, but they all came from different nations and ben different elements. He wondered why tie him with rope. He was a fire bender after all, and was to his surprise still wearing his armor. He laughed, they were eating, laughing, and dancing around a fire he could easily turn his ropes to ash and leave report them to the authorities, or better sneak up and kill their leader. He decided when they fed him he would go after he ate so he waited and waited and as the crowd dwindled and the fire died he realized they treated prisoners worse than he did. He felt hungry so he heated his hand the rope caught and quickly burned "that was easy" he whispered. As he got up he knew why they only tied him just five feet in front of him a poor trap was laid. It was obvious to him due to his years of experience in hunting. The trap was a turf that looked exactly like the he sat on; underneath it he was going to find out. As he moved the turf he looked under and was surprised at what he saw.

It was 10ft. deep and circled him with a 5ft. radius, inside it was about 13 wooden spikes varying height from 5-8ft. they all had a pointed tip with a black liquid. However he'd seen enough pointed sticks to know it isn't worth it. So he sat back down tipped his helmet over his eyes and slept. In the morning as the sun started to color the landscape. Three men in armor walked over laid down a plank of wood and put him in chains, and they walked him to a large tent inside were three men in their respective nation's uniform. They sat him in front of a crescent shaped table. The man to the far right was from the earth kingdom he spoke first in a booming voice "so! You found him in a cave?" a man in the corner the same man who rescued him (give or take). He replied "yes sir. I did not realize he was of their kind" he said as if Philip

Was a rabies infected dog they rescued. The man to the left of the water tribe said "we will not execute him to soon as he should be famous! Aha! The man of the earth kingdom agreeing said "yes! Brilliant we will kill him front of their city!" the water tribe said excitedly "no not just this city! The Capitol!" the man in the middle wore robes of the fire nation; Philip stared at him with disgust especially when he said "we will hire artist to depict his death. We will kill him at the rise of a party. Yes! We will host a grand festival, and of course he can't be the only we'll need more at least 6 more. And there will men, woman, and children. Maybe even some people in power?" he finished as he started commanding, and strong. They looked at Philip laughing as well all the soldiers shared a smile, then the fire nation man asked him. "so, soldier if you give us the location of a barrack we can maybe… _softens _the punishment." The earth kingdom man chimed in "perhaps we could even give you some _perks" _he winked when he said the last word one of the soldiers said "oh yeah, hothead might like that although they were tuckered out last night after _our perks._" Philip spoke "I want freedom and I will lead you to a large one!" the man in the fire nation robes asked "you look familiar to me I was a militant judge did you ever go to court?" Philip answered "I was dishonorably discharged. Does the name _Philip_ sound familiar?"

A grave look came over the judge's face and he said "ha! The one caught with the general's daughter! I remember you disowned yes? Well we've changed our layouts since your time, I'm afraid we will just kill you at dinner. Adjourned!" he gave a finale shout and the men left and the three soldiers picked him up as they dragged him out he shouted "traitor! I will kill you first!" the judge turned and said with a grin "if you must." They proceeded to chain him to a metal pole making him stand. They left him leaning slightly forward arms raised high, they gave him a finale punch in the face and left. As he waited in the brutal sun he planned and conspired to be free.


End file.
